powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:FurDinoGirl
"Cosmo's species" has a name, use it. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:36, September 15, 2019 (UTC) Stop uploading the exact same picture as the one thats already on here. You have already been warned about this countless times before. So please drop it already.SageM (talk) 19:11, October 17, 2019 (UTC)SageM Don't remove page content even if you don't agree with it. first warning.SageM (talk) 20:32, October 17, 2019 (UTC)SageM Downloading Images Where did you get this photo? I'm very curious. Mugiwara1994 (talk) 04:23, October 23, 2019 (UTC) I knew that. I'm wondering how you managed to get it from that wiki to this one. Mugiwara1994 (talk) 14:31, October 23, 2019 (UTC) But HOW? Whenever I try to download an image that's already on a site, it always fails to do so. Mugiwara1994 (talk) 17:18, October 23, 2019 (UTC) Unnecessary Changes Please stop this DinoGirl, there's no need for those kinds of edits. For example, Discord appeared as a cameo in My Little Pony The Movie as well, so please stop. Especially on how you even did so with The Rainbooms, which I have every right to reverse as far as I remember. ChocolateElemental (talk) 16:54, October 21, 2019 (UTC) You have removed page content before- Users, pictures, applications, etc. when I said remove page, I was talking about the contents of the page. Don't remove users from the gallery or known users and don't remove other content from the page even if you don't agree with it. Since you keep removing valid users that have been confirmed to belong there. So please stop doing that.SageM (talk) 18:05, October 23, 2019 (UTC)SageM Stop removing content from pages. I don't know how many times you have to be warned before you quit it. You take a little timeout to reflect on that. three days. If you continue this behavior the block will be much longer next time.SageM (talk) 20:12, November 2, 2019 (UTC)SageM Stop messing with the pictures. Colored pictures are better than black and white ones. Do not change them again. And don't remove existing pictures in the process. Next time gets you an automatic block.SageM (talk) 02:48, November 8, 2019 (UTC)SageM Don't mess with things that are already in alphabetic order. Seriously, knock it off already. You have been warned how many times about this? And yet you keep doing it every single time. Since you keep ignoring warnings, next time its a month's block.SageM (talk) 02:53, November 8, 2019 (UTC)SageM I warned you before to quit removing page content. Since you apparently don't want to follow the wikia rules even after being told multiple times to stop and even being blocked many times before. You can take a month to think about it. When an admin tells you to stop, you stop. It doesn't mean keep doing it as if they didn't say anything. You have had many chances to learn from your mistakes. But you keep on repeating the same thing over and over again. Just be glad I am not giving you a years time out, which I am sorely tempted to do given how many chances you have had to change your ways.SageM (talk) 21:31, November 8, 2019 (UTC)SageM Stop changing every picture you find to the one you want. You have been warned about this before. So you can take a brief time out.SageM (talk) 19:54, December 29, 2019 (UTC)SageM No. You keep breaking the rules by changing all the pictures to the one you want, especially since the image your changing is literally no different from the one thats already on there. You already been warned about this very behavior multiple times before. So stop it already. Do it again and you will be blocked for much longer.SageM (talk) 19:05, January 3, 2020 (UTC)SageM You are literally posting the same exact picture, so your edits are going to keep being undone until you stop trying to change every picture you find. Your getting very close to a much longer block for breaking the rules, so I suggest you quit while your ahead.SageM (talk) 19:13, January 3, 2020 (UTC)SageM Verse specific powers are not allowed. 11. No world/verse/series specific powers are allowed and will be deleted. Mon Physiology is a verse specific power, so it won't be restored.SageM (talk) 00:44, January 14, 2020 (UTC)SageM